Warriors: Clan of Beyond: Darkening Skies
by Shimmer'N'Shine98
Summary: After a series of natural disasters, the four forest clans, Pineclan, Willowclan, Birchclan, and Oakclan, threaten the peace with tension and paranoia. During this difficult time, Bumblekit, Beekit, and Hornetkit learn the trials of growing up, Ashpaw hides a dangerous secret, and Ravenshine finds love in someone unexpected. Rated T for violence. *ON HIATUS*
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES **

_**Pineclan**_

**Leader:****Robinstar- **Dark gray tom with green eyes and white splotches

** Apprentice, Shrewpaw- **Light brown tabby tom with raccoon-like markings around his eyes

**Deputy:**** Ravenshine- **Black she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat****: Dawnshadow: **Small, long furred white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**** Freckleface- **White tom with ginger speckles and green eyes

** Rockstorm-** Large light brown tom

** Lightningspark- **Large, muscular black tom with a white, lightning-shaped marking on his chest

** Apprentice, Dancingpaw- **Sandy golden she-cat with blue eyes

** Bearstep- **Very large, round sandy golden tom with blue eyes

** Thornbreeze- **Brown tabby tom with a white back leg and tail tip

** Apprentice, Reedpaw- **Ginger tom with a white front and back paw, chest, and nose

** Dirtwhisker-** Dark brown tabby tom

** Petalbrooke- **Reddish-brown she-cat with white paws

** Apprentice, Stickpaw- **Small, skinny brown tom

** Heathershade- **Blackish-gray tabby she-cat with a white belly, and front paw and green eyes

** Jumpheart- **Light golden tom with green eyes

** Adderstorm- **Black tom with scars and a notable white stripe making on his head, former rouge

** Spiderstripe- **Skinny reddish brown tom with dark brown spots

** Bramblespring- **Brown tabby tom

** Apprentice, Sharppaw**\- Hairless tom with blue eyes

** Lavenderpetal- **Large tortoiseshell she-cat

** Briartail- **Light brown tabby she-cat

** Softheart- **Dark brown tabby tom

** Brackenflame- **Brown tom with black splotches and green eyes

** Apprentice, Sparrowpaw- **Dark brown she-cat with black stripes

** Grasswing-** Gray tom with green eyes

** Apprentice, Berrypaw- **Pretty black she-cat with a strikingly pink nose

** Stonewhisker- **Silver tabby tom

** Apprentice, Mudpaw- **Small brown tom with a gap between his teeth

** Starfire- **Pretty, reddish-brown she-cat with deep green eyes. Former loner

** Apprentice, Pigeonpaw- **Bluish –gray tom with a white belly, former loner

** Beenose- **Black she-cat with white marking on her nose

** Apprentice, Scorchpaw-** Golden tabby tom with green eyes

** Falconblaze- **Large, very handsome golden tabby tom

** Sparkfur- **Black tom with white markings all over his body

** Apprentice, Ashpaw- **Gray tom with black specks

**Queens**** : Leopardleap- **Ginger she-cat with spots and green eyes, mother to Bearstep's kits, Flamekit(small, ginger she-kit with green eyes) and Bumblekit (dark ginger tabby tom with turquoise eyes)

** Poppybrooke- **Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Jumpheart's kit, Daisykit (light golden tabby she-kit) and foster mother to Squirrelkit (dark reddish-brown tom)

** Ivyshade- **Gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, mother to Rockstorm's kit, Hornetkit (dark gray tabby tom) and foster mother to Freckleface's kit, Falconkit (ginger tom with white splotches)

** Starlingheart- **Dark gray-and-white she-cat, mother to Brackenflame's kit, Beekit (black tom with even, white markings and green eyes)

** Honeywind- **Beautiful, light golden she-cat with white paws, back legs, belly, muzzle, and tail tip. Mother to Bramblespring's kit, Tinykit (tiny light brown tom)

**Elders:**** Roseheart- **Graying reddish-brown she-cat

** Shrewfang- **Light brown tom with a missing tooth

** Nettlejump- **Huge, muscular, scarred dark brown tabby tom, former medicine cat

** Mintwater- **Dark gray tabby tom

** Frostfall- **Golden she-cat with blue eyes, formerly known as Toadberry

_**Willowclan**_

**Leader:****Suns****tar- **Tall, magnificent, white, long-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes and a golden sun-shaped marking on her flank

**Deputy:**** Moonshadow- **Dark bluish-gray she-cat with light blue eyes and a black splotch on on her rump with a white moon-and-stars-shaped marking

**Medicine Cat:**** Comfreyheart- **Light cream she-cat with a heart-shaped marking on her back

**Warriors:**** Twilightspark- **Dark gray she-cat with star-shaped marking on her rump

** Apprentice, Spikepaw**\- Small gray-and-white tom

** Skywind- **Bluish-gray she-cat with a lightning-shaped marking on her shoulder

** Apprentice, Scootpaw-** Ginger tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

** Applespot- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with apple-shaped markings on her shoulder

** Pinkfoot- **Cream she-cat with pink paw pads and nose, blue eyes, and a circle- shaped mark on her chest

** Apprentice, Sweetpaw- **White she-cat with green eyes, former kittypet

** Shywing- Light** golden she-cat with white paws and a butterfly-shaped mark on her belly

** Silverpool- **White, long-furred she-cat with navy blue eyes and a diamond-shaped marking on her forehead, former kittypet

** Fumblefoot- **Light gray she-cat with irregular circular spots

** Songheart- **Gray-and-white she-cat

** Violettail- **Cream she-cat with blue eyes

** Loudsong- **Black-and-white she-cat

** Deepsong- **Dark gray she-cat

** Mintheart- **Bluish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

** Carrotfoot- **Ginger tabby she-cat wit green eyes and carrot-shaped markings on her tail

** Berrytail- **Gray she-cat and a berry-shaped marking on her rump

** Shiningpelt-** White tom with blue eyes

** Bigapple- **Large, reddish-brown tabby tom with an apple-shaped marking on his back

** Flashwing-** Ginger tom with blue eyes and a lightning-shaped marking on his head

** Jaylash- **Small black tom with green eyes and twoleg jumble on his rump

** Hollowwhisker- **Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

** Violetshine- **Gray tabby she-cat

**Elders: ****Appleheart- **Light gray she-cat

_**Birchclan**_

**Leader:**** Crabstar- **Reddish-brown tom

**Deputy: **** Darkfeather- **Dark tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:**** Pufffish- **Brown-and-white spotted she-cat with spiky fur

** Apprentice, Molepaw- **Black tom with an abnormally large head

**Warriors:**** Spongefur- **Spotted golden tom with blue eyes

** Starfish- **Large cream tom

** Sandcheek- **Light brown she-cat with a big, bushy tail

** Squidfoot-**Tall gray tom with black paws

** Apprentice, Blackpaw- **Black she-cat

** Pearlheart-**Gray she cat with a white belly and paw pads and blue eyes

** Wrenfoot- **Light brown tom with large ears

** Stumpytail- **Reddish-brown tom with a stumpy tail and a white belly and front paws

** Streamheart- **Bluish-gray she-cat with white paws

** Rivertail- **Dark gray tom with blue eyes

_**Oakclan**_

**Leader:**** Mousestar- **Old, small black-and-white tom

**Deputy:**** Lionmane- **Long-furred golden brown tom

** Apprentice, Troutpaw- **Large light gray tom

**Medicine cat: ****Sheepwing- **Milky white she-cat with long, wavy fur

** Apprentice, Dippaw- **Brown tabby tom, former kittypet

**Warriors:**** Whitesnow- **Pretty black-and-white she-cat

** Shellsong- **Pretty ream she-cat with blue eyes

** Violetfire- **Black she-cat with green eyes

** Apprentice, Hollypaw- **Long-furred black she-cat with green eyes

** Eagleheart- **Handsome light brown tabby tom

** Blackheart- **Black she-cat with green eyes

** Apprentice, Dogpaw- **Large black tom with large teeth

** Woodfur- **Brown tabby tom

** Scarface- **Dark brown tom with a scar over his eye

** Frostfeather- **Silvery she-cat with blue eyes

** Apprentice, Patchpaw- **Small black-and-white tom

** Squirrelspring- **Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

** Apprentice, Herringpaw- **Small ginger tom

** Bramblescratch- **Handsome light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Rustlepaw- **Round dark brown tabby tom*

** Sunnywing-**Ginger tabby she-cat

** Apprentice, Maplepaw- **Brown tabby she-cat, former kittypet

** Smokeypelt- **Gray-and-white tom

** Duckbill- **Small gray tom wit blue eyes, former rouge

** Flowerwing- **Black she-cat with white paws

** Fawnfoot-**Long-furred ginger tabby she-cat

**Elders:**** Pebblemoon- **Once-beautiful light golden she-cat

** Tallstripe- **Graying dark brown tabby tom

_**Cats outside clans**_

** Alejandro- **Handsome dark brown tom with green eyes who lives on the edges of Pineclan territory

** Sierra- **Tall light brown tabby she-cat who lives on the edges of Pineclan territory

** Ratstripe- **Mangy brown tabby rouge, formerly of Pineclan

** Claw-** Giant dark brown tom with huge claws who lives in the deep, dark reaches of the forest

** Lee- **Ginger she-cat who lives in the carrionplace

** Marie-** Bluish-gray she-cat who lives in the carrionplace

** May- **Golden tabby she-cat who lives in the carrionplace

** Plankton- **Small black rouge with green eyes

** Frankie-**Reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes who lives at the horseplace

** Billy-** Ginger tabby kittypet

** Mandy- **Golden she-cat with blue eyes who lives in an alley behind Billy's twoleg nest

** Darkpaw- **Slender back tom, formerly of Pineclan

** Zim- **Scruffy gray tom with blunt claws and green eyes

** Gir- **Small silvery tom with blue eyes

_**Other animals**_

** Bloo- **Small bluish-gray dog who lives at the horseplace

** Eduardo- **Large black dog who lives at the horseplace

** Wilt- **Tall reddish-brown dog who lives at the horseplace

** Fang- **Large gray-and-white dog

** Courage-** Black-and-white dog who lives at the horseplace

** Ms Foster-** Elderly twoleg who lives in the twoleg nest at the horseplace

**AN: Sorry, sorry! I know you who have read it want to see TDCI get updated, and I'm working on that, but I just had to make this story. The idea got stuck in my head, and I've become very passionate about it. Also, I've had a lot of technical issues lately, most recently, a power outage, which gave me time to write this on paper. I will most likely have the next chapter to TDCI up by the end of the month, though this story will probably be updated much more often.**

**With that said, I think I should take the time to explain some things about the story (this could take a while :p) . The idea is that different cartoon characters are warrior cats, and live in one of the four clans (which are basically Disneyclan, Nickelodeonclan, Cartoonnetworkclan, and Hubclan). The clans exist much more peacefully than the forest clans, though the story takes place after a drought and an outburst of Greencough, and during a famine, so tempers are starting to run high. The clan names have nothing to do with their territory, which all looks the same, but refer to their history and Merged Hollow, their Gathering place (more about this in another chapter). **

**The cats' names were A PAIN IN THE AFT to make. I think I may have used a minor character's name, and I just know I used the name of someone's OC. The descriptions might be wrong because I didn't have access to a visual reference, or because the characters had green or purple hair/fur, or unnatural eyes. The only characters who aren't from one of my favorite cartoons are some Oakclan warriors, who are from Disney movies due to a lack of good Disney shows. With that in mind, let's see how many characters you can guess (I listed the warriors by show, if it helps at all).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO WARRIORS OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY. ALSO, I APPOLOGIZE IF I ACCIDENTALLY USED YOUR OC'S OR CLAN'S NAME IN THIS STORY. I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL THEM, IT'S JUST A LOT TO KEEP UP WITH.**


	2. Prologue

Six figures moved gracefully out of a shimmering cave, barely making a sound. The largest, a brown tabby tom, growled to a young she-cat to keep up. A small black tom was right on her heels, followed by three more she-cats. They stopped in a clearing, looking to the light of the half moon.

"I have had a vision, one that I think's going to affect all of the clans. Lightning struck the United Hollow, and everything went black" the large tom growled.

"I had this vision, too, Nettlejump but what does it mean?" mewed a milky white she-cat.

"Perhaps there is a giant lightning storm coming?"

"No, Dawnshadow, Starclan would never just straight-up tell us something like that."

"It has to be the twolegs! They're already starting to invade our territory! "

"This is the end of the forest!"

"We're all doomed!"

"Stay calm!"

In the chaos, no cat noticed the dark clouds blocking out the light of the stars. "Lightning will strike the tallest tree, bringing with it a Storm of war. There is more than meets the eye."

The bickering medicine cats turned to see the youngest of them, off to the side, staring eerily in the direction of the darkened moon. "We have been fools," sighed the milky white she-cat as the moon started to shine as usual.

"But aren't all of the trees in the Hollow the same size?" inquired Dawnshadow.

Nettlejump looked to the sky. "Sooner or later, we have to find out."

* * *

**Um, I'm back! (Ducks out of the way of pitchforks) So, I owe everyone a sincere apology for not uploading for almost four months. I'm going to be uploading more frequently, but I've been a bit absorbed by some other stuff, like an original story that's in its development phase. I think this proves I can't stick to an exact schedule, but I'll at least try to keep waits from being this long.**


End file.
